Corporate meetings
by PaBurke
Summary: Lex Luthor has a plan. He needs the Dollhouse to make it happen.


Corporate Meetings

By PaBurke

Crossover: Dollhouse and Justice League

Rating: PG, yes it is possible even with the premise of Dollhouse

Summary: Lex has a plan. He needs the Dollhouse to make it happen

Spoilers: General knowledge of the cartoon of the JLU, Season One for Dollhouse

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Lex," Adele DeWitt greeted one of her richest clients with a smile. "I wasn't expecting to see you until India's contract had expired. Is there a problem?"

"No. Mercy is fine. You are on the lookout for her replacement? I expect to get a full five years out of my next Mercy."

"We're timing two different recruitment strategies to be signed within an acceptable amount of time. I already have you on the books as bringing in… Mercy to download her memories so that we can simply upload them into the next model. We already have the false memory built that you ordered it to save her life."

"Good."

"So what needs bring you to the Dollhouse?" Lex was far from the normal client and their sex fantasy.

Lex moved to the couch as indicated and accepted the expensive brandy that she poured. "Corporate espionage."

"Ah, a challenge. Any business specifically?"

"Queen's and Wayne's. The government is throwing a party for the three businesses that worked on a certain project. All the scientists are invited. Depending on the projects, we all poach each other's brightest. I plan on stacking my deck. A couple days before the reception, I'll file my scientists through here –blindfolded, you record their memories and then you implant them into dolls that look similar but are utterly loyal to me. I, of course, will pay a premium for all of the dolls that are picked up by either company."

"A large order."

"I'm splitting it between this house and the one in Hong Kong."

Adele nodded and sipped her brandy. "I'll be looking forward to supplying whatever you need. I presume that we can bill the normal bank account?"

"Yes. I'll have the funds in there as soon as we schedule the scientists for the download." Luthor set down his brandy and nodded once. "Have a good day, Adele."

The director of the Dollhouse smiled. "You, as well."

Oliver Queen dumped his arm-candy and slid to Bruce Wayne's side. "Is it just me or are Luthor's scientists easier to pick up than usual?" He watched as a particularly beautiful woman passed and smiled at him. "And are they prettier too?"

"They are not true scientists, Oliver," 'Joanna,' Bruce's pretty, new assistant said as she approached with drinks. "There is something wrong with their physic signature, as if they were written over." Up until this point, Oliver had just assumed that Joanna was arm-candy. Obviously not.

Oliver tried not to stare as he realized 'Joanna' was really J'onn. The Martian was both a telepath and a shapeshifter. "Pulling in friends? That's cheating, Bruce."

Bruce shrugged. "Luthor's up to something. That makes it League business."

"And you couldn't warn me?" Now Queen's Industries were going to be a hotbed of Luthor spies.

"I thought it was obvious with the number of scientists Luthor allowed to attend."

Oliver walked away and told himself that he was being mature. It was time to find a pretty woman and a lot of alcohol.

"Lex!" Adele DeWitt smiled as the billionaire already had his checkbook out. "I admire a man that pays his bills in a timely fashion. I received a report that Queen Industries has hired two of our dolls. You must be pleased."

Lex did not look pleased. "Wayne didn't hire any dolls, but he did manage to hire one of the few of the Luthor scientists that weren't dolls."

Adele slowly sat in her chair. "I understand that Wayne was amazingly drunk by the end of the party. Perhaps he was distracted."

"You're talking about the make-out session with one of the dolls. He put a locator beacon on her."

"Her handler reported no such device and her clothes were thoroughly inspected before being returned."

Lex's voice turned to ice. "I found the device and destroyed it. I do not want Wayne anywhere near the Dollhouse. That means that you are not allowed to send a doll to Wayne under any circumstances."

"You are going to pass on a chance to engage in corporate espionage?" Adele taunted.

"I'm passing on the certainty that your heavy-handed methods would force the Dollhouse to move, possibly out of the country. I dislike the inconvenience that would entail."

"Lex, we pride ourselves with our subtlety."

"Like how you dealt with Alpha and the FBI agent?"

Adele remembered that Lex was no stranger at taunting as well. She had no idea where he had heard about Alpha, but she refused to dwell on it. "Very well. If you insist. We will keep far away from Bruce Wayne. I do believe that you are overly concerned with one rich playboy."

"I'll take care of the playboy and you'll take care of your dolls. You have your hands more than full, Adele. Stay out of my business."

"Of course," Adele demurred. "Good luck on your further endeavors and I hope you won't hesitate to use the Dollhouse again."

"I'll use the Dollhouse, Adele. I've always been a fan of puppets."

He considered her one of his puppets. Adele watched Lex Luthor stalk out of her office to where 'Mercy' was waiting in the hallway. Mercy would always be Adele's last word and Luthor was dependant on the Dollhouse for his loyal bodyguard. He always would be because there was no other way to buy that kind of loyalty.


End file.
